


The Holiday Collection

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Hey, come join Dean, Seth, Renee, Cathy, Roman and Charlotte during the holidays!





	1. Halloween

Renee Young & Cathy Kelley were both comfortably sitting on the pullout sofa watching the blockbuster film 'Sabrina, The Teenage Witch' just days before Halloween when Seth Rollins slammed opened the front door with a drunken Dean Ambrose close behind.

"Don't do that; you scared us!" Cathy said, almost dropping her butter popcorn all over the living room floor.

"Sorry, ladies..." Seth said, nearly dragging his friend back into their house.

"Dean..." Renee said, putting down her Sprite soda to help him back on his two feet.

"Thanks..." Dean said, managing to at least be polite.

"What's that?" Cathy said, pointing at the folded up paper in his hand.

"Oh, this?" Seth said, smirking, "I just booked us all in a haunted hotel for Halloween night!" He continued, handing her his purchase.

"Um... you didn't even ask us." Renee said, walking over to look at the piece of paper.

"Well, yeah, that kinda would've ruined the whole surprise." Seth said, shaking his head.

"This isn't a surprise..." Cathy said, passing it back to him.

"Huh?" Seth said, scratching the top of his head.

"We're not going." Renee said, crossing her arms.

"You guys are joking, right?" Seth said, trying to laugh.

Both Cathy & Renee simply just shook their heads no and headed up the staircase; it was getting pretty late and this conversation sure wasn't helping the cause.

But Seth decided to stay downstairs; he was too mad to face either one of them. And besides, he didn't wanna have to drag Dean again.

"Morning." Dean said, yawning right after the greet.

"Good morning, Dean. Good." Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"The heck's wrong with you?" Dean said, flopping down at the breakfast table.

"Yesterday..." Seth said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Ugh, don't tell me... I had another one night stand?" Dean said, with his mouth wide open.

"What?" Seth said, almost spitting out his warm coffee.

"Oh, nothing." Dean said, looking to the floor, "So, you were saying?" He added, trying to get back on track.

"Remember when we brought those Halloween tickets for four? Well, it's now gonna be just the two of us..." Seth said, taking a seat down next to him.

"No, why?" Dean said, leaning forward to hear closer.

"The girls said that we should've asked them first before including them." Seth said, fingering through his hair.

"Naw, they're just chickens... after all, they are chicks." Dean said, bursting into laughter along side his friend.

"What'd you just say?" Cathy said, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, please carry on." Renee said, right behind her.

"Take a chill pill." Dean said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, don't worry; I know just the guy to ask when it comes to pills..." Cathy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cathy..." Renee said, slightly elbowing her to stop.

"Say that again!" Dean said, knocking over Seth's coffee mug.

"Dean!" Seth said, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no..." Dean said, looking at the mess he just created.

"That mug was a gift from my great grandfather... before he passed away." Seth said, with tears filling his puppy dog eyes.

"Seth, I..." Cathy said, feeling just as guilty as Dean does.

"Just save it like you're saving your virginity, Cat!" Seth said, storming out of the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him." Renee said, leaving with her head down.

"Aw, that's so cute how Sethie really thinks that you're saving yourself 'til marriage for him..." Dean said, snickering.

"Can't you just shut up for one second?" Cathy said, walking over to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Dean said, widening his eyes.

"Throwing it away..." Cathy said, continuing as she speaks.

"Stop; you'll cut yourself." Dean said, getting up to look in a drawer to find some safety gloves, "And besides, we're not throwing anything anyway; I'll hot glue this thing back together in no time tonight." He added, shrugging.

"Ooh, I guess your street cred came in handy after all, huh?" Cathy said, slightly smiling.

"And I guess staying a good girl landed you a great guy like Sethy, huh?" Dean said, smiling back at her.

They both slightly laughed at each other afterwards and continued to pick up piece by piece, thinking to themselves that this horrible incident actually brought them both closer together somehow... yeah, weird.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Days later it was finally Halloween. "Which room do you guys wanna sleep in?" Renee said, looking over at her boyfriend, her best friend and her mutual friend.

"Aren't we gonna sleep together?" Dean said, walking over to wrap his arm around her neck.

"Dean, please..." Renee said, gently removing his arm.

"Wait, I'm staying with Nae, remember?" Cathy said, walking over to link arms with her besty.

"Okay, I get the top bunk, Deano." Seth said, as he walks into the bedroom.

"Well, that's no surprise... you did always like being on top." Dean said, giving him one of the dirtiest smirks ever.

"Oh, so we're gonna go back down memory lane, are we now?" Seth said, taking off his fake fur coat.

"Anytime, any place, Sethie." Dean said, now taking off his own fake leather jacket.

"Boys!" Cathy said, bursting through their bedroom door.

"Ever heard of knocking..." Dean said, stepping away from his ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry..." Cathy said, looking to the ground, "But I thought it'd be a good time to finally give you this back." She then handed him his newly repaired mug from his late great, great grandfather.

"You guys..." Seth said, nearly in tears from the present.

"Hey, it's the least we could do." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So not true..." Seth said, muttering the double meaning.

"Huh?" Cathy said, not catching what he said, but seeing his best friend blush made her... confused, to say the very least.

"Nothing! He said nothing." Dean said, trying to smile.

After that awkward moment, Cathy decided to hit the sack despite being too afraid to actually go to sleep. "Hey, girl!" Renee said, moving her legs so that she could take a seat at the bottom of the bed.

"Hi..." Cathy said, with an exhausted tone that was hinted even more by the look on her face.

"Listen, we're leaving tomorrow morning at-" Renee said, before being stopped right in her tracks.

"Not that..." Cathy said, taking a deep breath of air.

"Then what?" Renee said, getting up to sit next to her.

But just as she was about to reveal it, the bed somehow breaks!

"Renee?! Cathy?!" Dean said, swinging open their door with Seth right behind him.

"Ouch..." Cathy said, as she was helped up by Seth.

"What happened?!" Dean said, as he gave Renee a hand.

"No idea." Renee said, rubbing the side of her left arm.

"Oh, but I do!" A man with a knife and even a gun said.

Seth then grabbed the hand of Dean while accidentally forgetting that the girls were even there, which then followed by rapid gunfire in the bedroom that they both left.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean said, completely out of breath from the horrific event and the super long run from all the way out of the building.

"What?!" Seth said, taking off his shirt to put on Dean despite it snowing.

"I..." Dean said, getting lost in the moment.

"You..." Seth said, catching Dean staring at his abs.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me through the storm?" Dean said, placing his hand out.

"Duh." Seth said, taking in his hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few hours later, Seth is laying half dressed with Dean inside of a little tiny warm tree house that they stumbled upon during their cold long walk.

"This is probably the happiest that I've ever been." Seth said, looking over at Dean like he's the center of a masterpiece.

"I've never been happy... until now." Dean said, as he starts to massage his bare back.

Just then, Seth received a direct message on Twitter from Roman. "Where U @?!" It read, which made Seth rub his forehead in exhaustion.

"And that's why I don't use the Internet." Dean said, eyeing the phone in his hand. "What happened now?" He added, even though he couldn't really care less.

"I got a DM from Roman..." Seth said, shaking his head.

"A what?!" Dean said, unfamiliar with all that Internet stuff.

"Ya know, a direct message." Seth said, but Dean however was looking even more puzzled than before, "It's basically a text." He continued, which thankfully Dean could comprehend that.

"Wait, what happened last night?" Dean said, still dazed and confused by it all.

"Hey, don't ask me... 'cause I don't remember." Seth said, knowing darn well what went down in the town.

"Let's head back, yeah?" Dean said, taking off Seth's Burn It Down t-shirt.

"We kinda can't..." Seth said, burying his head into his hands.

"Wait a sec, do you really think they'd both actually hold that incident against? I mean we thought they were right behind us... right?" Dean said, hoping Seth gives him the answer that he's looking for.

"Yeah! No..." Seth said, as he couldn't even lie to himself about this situation.

"Well... we have absolutely no other choice but to face the repercussions now." Dean said, without looking into his lovers eyes, because he knows that they'd somehow talk him out of it.

"Alright..." Seth said, because it was really all that he could say at this point in time.

They both drag their sorry selfs back into the haunted hotel to try to explain this all, "Boys, where were you?!" Roman said, opening the front door.

"Ya know, sight seeing." Dean said, trying to play it cool.

"But what the heck are you doing here, Rome?!" Seth said, running up to give him a bear hug.

"Looking for you two." Roman said, not returning the hug.

"So what? You're mad at us?" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not the only one..." Roman said, as both Renee and Cathy walk up from behind him.

"Ladies..." Seth said, trying to remain as composed as possible.

"Talk." Renee said, looking over at Cathy before crossing her arms.

"Listen, I don't know what I was thinking, alright?" Dean said, as he steps inside the living room.

"We were both out of our minds to just live you guys there alone." Seth said, walking right behind Dean.

"And?" Roman said, waiting for them to add something.

"And we're sorry for ruining your day." Dean said, smacking his thighs.

"But how'd you two survive though?" Seth said, scratching the head.

"Well..." Cathy said, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Speak." Dean said, mocking Renee's earlier response.

"You remember that serial killer from last night? Yeah, it was Roman." Renee said, unable to look anyone in the eyes any longer.

"Gee, thanks, Renee." Roman said, shaking his head in disguise.

"Excuse me?" Seth said, trying to pace together the shocking new information he just received.

"Why are you trying to kill us, Ro?" Dean said, taking off his fake leather jacket and his No Good Dean t-shirt looking for a fight.

"Hold up, what Renee meant was that Roman volunteered for us to teach you two a valuable lesson for making us come here in the first place." Cathy said, standing up to put her arm around Roman's neck.

"But that was inhuman though..." Dean said, still looking like he wanted to knock the living daylights out of Roman.

"I know, right?!" Seth said, walking over to where Dean stood.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Roman said, walking over to his "brothers".

"And?" Dean said, once again mocking someone else.

"And we should all leave this joint and go out for some drinks... it's on me." Roman said, hoping that'll work.

"Ugh, fine." Seth said, due to his craving of that new Jack Daniels beverage that Dean kept on bragging to him about.

So, they all packed up and left the haunted hotel to head back home for the remainder of Halloween, which ended up being even better than they could have ever guessed, 'cause they had their "Big Dog" Roman by their sides and he even brought along his girlfriend, Charlotte Flair.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the second chapter for you people!

Renee and Cathy were both cooking up a storm in the kitchen this morning. Why you ask? Because it's none other than Thanksgiving of course!

"Where's Dean and Seth?!" Renee said, as she took out the fake turkey from the oven.

"Who knows?!" Cathy said, as she went to place all of the plates down on the table.

Just then, the phone started to ring. "Hello?" Renee said, as she sadly looks on at the halfway burned artificial meat.

"Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" Mrs. Young said, as she sat on the couch with her feet on the table.

"No, mom, we're fine." Renee said, while not being completely honest.

"Yeah, 'cause you can always just come back over here to Canada, darling!" Mr. Young said, as he screamed through the intercom.

"Dad!" Renee said, feeling like they're once again treating her like a small child.

"Alright." Mr. Young said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well, we'll talk to you later, pumpkin spice." Mrs. Young said, ending the phone call.

"Your parents are too darn overprotective..." Cathy said, sighing at just the thought of them.

But soon after, the phone began to ring again. "Hahaha, karma is a b!tch girl." Renee said, as she passed her best friend the telephone.

On the other side of town, Dean and Seth are secretly at a strip club. "All these girls look like a bad knock off of Renee and Cathy..." Dean said, as he jugs down the Jack Daniels that he wouldn't shut up about to his best friend.

"Preach it bruh..." Seth said, as he drinks, too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a little while, two girls by the names of Nikki and Brie Bella walked up, "Hey, are these seats taken?" Nikki said, looking both boys up and down.

"No... but we are." Seth said, which almost made Dean laugh.

"What's that suppose to even mean?" Brie said, as she took a seat due to all the rest being full.

"We got girls back at home, that's all." Dean said, trying to make this situation a little bit less awkward for everybody.

"Oh, so would your girl do this..." Nikki said, licking his mustered hot dog that he just ordered.

"Dean! Snap out of it, it's a dirty trick." Seth said, elbowing his best friend, "Listen, ladies, I'm sure that's not the first time you did that and it's definitely not gonna be the last time." Seth said, as he stood up and pulled Dean with him straight out of the front door.

A few hours later, Dean and Seth both arrived back home which they were warmly greeted by their girlfriends, "Ooh, somebody's missed us." Dean said, as he gave Renee some mouth to mouth action.

"How could we not?" Cathy said, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck then being lifted up in the air by him.

"So, ready for Thanksgiving Day dinner?!" Roman said, surprising them all once again alongside Charlotte Flair.

"Ro, you actually made it!" Renee said, running over to give him a bear hug.

"And you too, Char!" Cathy said, pointing over at her.

"You guys, let's all get inside before we cause somebody to have an on road accident by this huge gathering." Seth said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the ending for Thanksgiving, but stick around for the third chapter featuring Christmas!


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, the third chapter is finally here for you all to read!

It was finally time for the greatest time of year, Christmastime! And Dean, Seth, Roman, Renee, Cathy and Charlotte all had everything that they could possibly ask for and even more this year, but somehow Dean was still feeling down though.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked, placing her hands together with his on the breakfast table.

"This... it's all just too much," Dean said, shaking his head in discomfort, "I'm from the streets, we don't do this." He finished, looking up to see her face fall flat.

"Yeah? You're worth so much more than the filthy streets, Dean. You're the love of my life." Renee said, now kissing his finger tips one by one.

On the other side of the house, Cathy and Charlotte are arguing about who's gonna be the angel in the Christmas church play.

"But I'm prettier..." Cathy said, underneath her breath.

"Not after I get my hands on you!" Charlotte said, before being broken up by Roman and Seth.

"Now, now, ladies, we're gonna solve this problem fairly." Roman said, taking a deep breath, "Charlotte the role's all yours." He finished, putting his hands on her hips.

"What the...?!" Seth said, getting all up in his breathing room.

"It's my play!" Roman said, gently shoving him away.

"It's my church!" Seth said, getting back into his face.

"You're sick. You don't even believe in God." Roman said, disgusted by his "brother's" behavior as of late.

"So? I wanna raise money for a children's hospital." Seth said, throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Please... you wanna raise money for yourself." Roman said, leaning against the wall.

"What are you even talking about?" Seth said, now giving his brother a dirty look like he wants to fight.

"You may have bumped your head or something, but you once told me that this whole church gig was your way of getting enough money to become like this CrossFit Jesus guy that you have oh so many daydreams about." Roman said, pointing his finger at him.

"Oh, just shut up already!" Seth said, covering his ears, but then got up to stand face to face with the Big Dog, "Listen, if you dare tell anybody about that... I'll-" Seth said, before getting interrupted by his brother.

"My lips are sealed," Roman said, as he watched his brother showcase a look of relief, "For now." He finished, before walking away, making Seth balled up his fist in anger.

The following day, Renee decided to surprise Dean with a priceless gift that she knew would get him right into the Christmas spirit. "Shhh, no peaking." Renee said, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Alright, chill." Dean said, almost bursting out laughing which felt good, 'cause his mood has been the worst lately.

"Surprise!" Renee said, removing her hands from his eyes.

"What's this?" Dean said, in absolute disbelief from what he was witnessing unfold right in front of him.

"Renee?" Seth said, accidentally walking in on the event.

"Bullsh!t." Dean said, unable to think of any other word to describe right now.

Mr. & Mrs. Ambrose are here...

"Dean?" Mr. Ambrose said, stepping closer to get a better look at his now-full-grown son after so many years have gone by.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Ambrose said, putting her hands together.

"Get 'em the f*ck outta here!" Dean said, screaming and cursing at Renee in a way that she's never heard before.

"But they've come all the way from Ohio to Nevada just to see you!" Renee said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I don't care if they came from Mars!" Dean said, hitting the wall next to him.

"Dean, please!" Renee said, hushing him to calm down.

"So, when are we getting paid for this?" Mr. Ambrose said, flashing a bright smile.

"Huh?" Renee said, dropping his hand in which he then runs out of the front door.

"We came here for the moolah, nothing else. We couldn't even remember our unwanted child's name if you hadn't told us it over the phone late last night." Mrs. Ambrose said, picking up her purse as she heads out the front door.

"Wait! Mr. & Mrs. Ambrose... you forgot something." Renee said, using both hands to smack them across the face, hard.

Seth was standing by the whole entire time, but when he saw Renee get physical he knew he had to step in though, "Shhh." He said, rocking her in his arms as she fell to the ground right after his parents ran off.

"I hate myself, Seth." Renee said, sobbing into his arms.

"No, dont... it was just a mistake." Seth said, wiping away her tears.

Out in the woods: there's trees, there's bugs and there's Dean Ambrose.

He's been out here for hours, wondering if he should just end himself, after all, the woman of his dreams, Renee, just practically stabbed him in the back by inviting his horrible parents over for dinner.

But then he remembers that he also wants to spend the rest of his life with Seth, ya know, the puppy dog eyed, ab-licious, sweethearted man of his dreams and sometimes nightmares, too.

And he also can't possibly forget about his brother, Roman, man, oh, man, have those two been through basically everything together, yes, some good, some bad, but he'd do it all again just to have him here in his darkest hour.

"Dean?!" Roman said, hardly able to see him with it being pitch black outside but could easily spot those tight blue jeans anywhere though.

"Don't look at me, Ro." Dean said, turning away from him.

"You're nearly crying," Roman said, sitting down besides him to wrap him up in his arms, "You don't need to explain anything to me right now, let's just go to sleep right here." He added, which Dean soon fell asleep in his arms.

Back at the church, Cathy and Charlotte are still fussing and cussing about the role. "Where the holy h*ll is Roman at?!" Cathy said, tapping her foot on stage.

"Roman?! Where's your boy Seth at?!" Charlotte said, throwing her an evil look that almost made her flinch.

Immediately afterwards, Kurt Angle and Jason Jordan slowly entered the building, "Can we help you?" Cathy said, as she tightly held paperwork in her hands while Charlotte watched.

"Sorry to say this but..." Kurt said, glancing over at his son hinting for him to finish his own sentence.

"...The show has been canceled." Jason said, looking back over at his father.

"Oh, it's true... it's d*mn true!" Kurt said, before walking away with his son.

"Ummm." Cathy said, not quite sure what to say in this exact moment.

"So... all that fighting and studying for... absolutely nothing?" Charlotte said, taking a seat on the stage.

"And even worse that Seth & Roman are probably hurt or something, 'cause they wouldn't just cancel a show like that... especially a Christmas one." Cathy said, starting to shake from just the thought of it all.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, okay? Life's just too short to be arguing about the small stuff." Charlotte said, sliding over to give her a nice long hug.

"Yeah, my deepest apologies as well." Cathy said, as they hold each others hands.

"Bravo!" Kurt said, with his son standing up to clap, too.

"Why?!" Charlotte said, almost scared at this point.

"Because you two are brilliant actresses, so... would you both like to be the leading stars in our upcoming New Year's Day play?" Jason said, giving them a million dollar smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Cathy said, after getting a nod from her once again friend, Charlotte.

"Phew, perfect!" Kurt said, walking out of the front door pleased along with his son.

"OK, what just happened?" Charlotte said, over the moon by the news.

"Being good truly does pay off in the end." Cathy said, hugging her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun had actually risen once again despite Dean feeling like someone permanently blew out the lights last night, that was, until Roman came to his rescue.

"How'd you find me here?" Dean said, yawning as he slowly wakes up.

"You're my brother, remember?" Roman said, playfully pushing him aside, "Now are you gonna tell me what in the world you were doing here so late at night?" He added, giving him a serious look.

"Well... it all started with Renee... and ended with my parents." Dean said, as he played around with broken a tree branch on the ground.

"Alright... you've said enough." Roman said, knowing exacly why he's in the state that he is... he can't stand his parents, h*ll, he himself can't stand 'em either.

"Ro... thanks for understanding me." Dean said, before finally looking him in the eyes again.

"Sure, now come on, lets go grab something to eat, I'm starving." Roman said, dusting himself off before helping him up to head back to his car.

As Dean and Roman are driving to grab some takeout food, Cathy and Charlotte are chitchatting about their upcoming New Year's Day play, Seth and Renee are sitting on the porch going over the terrible night last night.

"I really wish you would've at least told me or Rome about your plan..." Seth said, shaking his head in his hands.

"I know... but I just didn't want either of you to accidentally ruin my present for him." Renee said, pulling out strands from her hair.

Seth didn't know what to say, he just listened to her rant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I just wish that my parents were like yours..." Dean said, taking a bite out of his cheese sandwich and chewing down some cool ranch Doritos.

"Me too..." Roman said, eating two slices of Texas toast bread.

"But at least I have the world's coolest brother though..." Dean said, slightly laughing.

"I know, right?!" Roman said, jokingly patting himself on the back.

Soon afterwards, Roman received a text message from Seth saying that Renee was doing okay, which he then followed up with an update on Dean's stratus.

Right afterwards, he sent some DM's to Cathy and Charlotte explaining everything to them about why the Christmas play was canceled and that their everyone was doing alright, which they then broke the news about their New Year's Day play.

"Ooh, texting instead of talking to me I see..." Dean said, as he finished his late bite of food.

"What? Oh, sorry." Roman said, sliding the device back into his pocket.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on in the Internet world?" Dean said, 'cause he was curious yet uninterested at the same time.

"First off, Renee's okay." Roman said, picking up his bottled water.

"And?" Dean said, looking out of the car seat window.

"Dean." Roman said, eyeing him for his negative remark.

"Just give me some time, Roman." Dean said, exhaling deeply.

"Alright," Roman said, shrugging, "And I told Catherine and Charlotte why the Christmas Day play was canceled.

"Canceled?" Dean said, unaware of this sudden news.

"Yeah, I couldn't just say 'the show must go on' with everything going on here in real life." Roman said, rubbing his shoulder.

"And once again I'm the last person on earth to know..." Dean said, sinking into his seat.

"I beg your pardon?" Roman said, raising his eyebrows, "One, you didn't tell me that you'd occasionally bang Seth backstage, I have to unfortunately catch you. Two, you didn't tell me that you were addicted to drugs, alcohol and cigarettes until just recently. And three... you didn't ask if you could borrow MY socks!" Roman said, lifting up his jeans to reveal more of them.

"Let's change the subject, yeah?" Dean said, since his point was more than enough made.

"Sure," Roman said, lightly laughing, "But I should probably tell you first that... Seth is raising church money for himself and not really for the kids." He added, turning to see his reaction.

"Stop joking." Dean said, hoping that this was just some bad Xmas one.

"No joke." Roman said, opening the car door to get out.

When they finally arrived back home, the whole place was empty, which was actually satisfying to Dean despite it being Christmas tomorrow.

"Dude, take a look at all these meaningless presents," Roman said, as they walk over to the Christmas tree.

"Well, hey, there's one very meaningful gift... and it's standing right next to me." Dean said, playfully elbowing him.

"Thanks, Dean." Roman said, trying not to get too emotional, 'cause after all, he is the Big Dog, "You're not too bad yourself." He added, returning the playful gesture.

They both ended up chatting the night away, which was actually able to somehow put Dean in the Christmas spirit despite all that has sadly happened to him.

Well, the clock eventually struck midnight, and Renee was the first one to wake up, "Finally." She said, wiping away the sleepiness from her eyes.

Renee then went downstairs in her nightgown to be greeted by her best friend, Cathy. "You okay?" She said, standing near the Xmas tree.

"Yeah, I just wish that Dean would-" Renee said, before suddenly feeling some warm arms wrap around her neck.

"You just wish I would... what?" Dean said, kissing her on the side of the neck.

"I..." Renee said, getting lost in his presence, "I... I really wanted to apologize to you, Dean." She continued, getting teary eyed.

"Shhh, don't speak. Let me do the talking." Dean said, as he started to slowly lift up Renee's nightgown.

"Wait! This is the living room, not the bedroom people." Cathy said, going into panic mode.

"Ooh, sorry about that girl." Renee said, covering herself back up.

"Yeah, sorry, my fault." Dean said, laughing to himself.

"Home sweet home!" Seth said, walking down the staircase.

"Seth!" Cathy said, running over with a gift in hand.

"Thanks..." Seth said, looking a lot more like it was one of their funerals than actually Christmas Day.

"What's up?" Cathy said, putting the present back down on the floor.

"I did something bad..." Seth said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh... well, can it be fixed?" Cathy said, taking his hands into hers.

"Yeah, but-" Seth said, feeling like he ruined everything.

"But nothing! If it can be fixed... then just fix it." Cathy said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright!" Seth said, feeling better about himself, "I will!" He added, deciding that he'll finally donate all of his church money to the children's hospital along with shockingly putting up for sale his actual church since he's really not a religious person.

"I guess it's finally time to open 'em all up!" Charlotte said, walking from the kitchen with Roman holding her hand, "But remember, this isn't the true meaning of Christmas though... it's that we're all here together as one." Roman said, placing his arm around Charlotte, which each person in the living room applauded.

Last but certainly not least, it's New Year's Day people. "How do I look?" Dean said, wearing his usual black shirt and jeans. "Like a cartoon character." Seth said, unable to control his laughter.

"Well, you look like Donald Trump." Dean said, pointing at his interesting choice in suits.

"Don't even go there." Seth said, as he fixed up his tie.

"Too late." Dean said, pulling him by the tie to get straight to the kissing part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, this is my longest fan fiction to date!


	4. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this is the final chapter of my holiday collection!

In the kitchen sat Renee and Cathy at breakfast table eating some vegetarian stuff that both Dean and Seth wouldn't touch even if stranded on an island... so they say.

"I scored 2 tickets to a Dallas Cowboys game! Wanna come?" Renee said, waving them in front of her.

"You got wha-" Cathy said, before getting interrupted by the presence of her boyfriend, Seth, "Awesome! But not half as cool as my 2 tickets to the upcoming drag queen show held by none other than, RuPaul." He continued, barley able to contain his excitement.

"Okay, freeze. What about Charlotte and I's New Year's Day play run by Kurt Angel and his son Jason Jordan though?!" Cathy said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Um, can't you just bring Dean? I'm sure he'll love it." Renee said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Ooh, sorry, but... Dean's going with me." Seth said, making a soar face at his announcement.

"No... if he's not going to Cathy's play then he's going to my Dallas Cowboys game." Renee said, sarcastically smiling at him.

"F*ck the Cowboys. Bears all day!" Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"No, f*ck you!" Renee said, standing up to leave the drama.

"Chicks..." Seth said, picking up Cathy's veggie-whatever by mistake.

"I'm one too ya know!" Cathy said, before getting up to leave, "And oh, by the way, that's not real meat... it's vegetarian, remember?" She added, then watched Seth puke for a good minute.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

On stage stood Charlotte rehearsing her lines with the Big Dog, this is her boyfriend, Roman, "Did I say it right that time?" Charlotte said, crossing her fingers.

"Naw, not exactly, you must put more into your delivery." Roman said, exhausted by failure after failure.

"Okay..." Charlotte said, tightly gripping the script, "But wait, where's Cathy?" She added, looking around the room.

"I don't know... but she was hella stressed out earlier today due to Renee, Seth and even Dean all not being able to make it to this play though." Roman said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least you're here so-" Charlotte said, before getting a really strange look from him, "What?" She added, signaling something bad.

"Yeah, I'm here... but only for now." Roman said, putting down the script.

"I don't understand..." Charlotte said, taking a seat.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of that just cannot wait... I'm really sorry." Roman said, taking a seat beside her.

As the day turned into night, it was only just a few short hours left until New Year's Day 2018, yet, the six of these loved ones couldn't be further apart from each other right now, physically and mentally.

"...Ready for it?" Cathy said, out of breath after running to get here due to Seth taking their car... just perfect.

"No... no one's even here." Charlotte said, looking into the sold out crowd with no familiar faces in sight, making it feel actually empty.

"Come on." Cathy said, closing the curtain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at their place, Dean was mobbed by Renee and Seth, it was either a Dallas Cowboys game or a drag queen show, which to be completely honest, he couldn't care much less about either one of them.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Renee said, brushing up against him.

"Of course, it's gonna be may!" Seth said, smoothing out his suit.

But before Dean could even answer, they heard footsteps coming their way, "Let's go!" Roman said, putting his hands on the strawberry blonde's shoulder.

"Go where?" Renee said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Seth said, crossing his CrossFit muscular arms.

"Who knows? Just anywhere away from all of this drama... it's New Year's you guys!" Roman said, sliding away, "We'll see you both soon." Dean added, covering the two of them in hugs and kisses.

"Now what?" Renee said, dropping her Cowboys tickets.

"Beats me." Seth said, also throwing down his drag race tickets.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Kurt said, gently pushing Cathy and Charlotte out into the spotlight.

"Say something!" Jason said, throwing his hands wildly in the air.

"I can't remember my lines!" Cathy said, with the bright lights feeling like they're blinding her.

"But what's your stage name again?!" Charlotte said, sweating heavily.

"Cupcake!" Cathy said, trying to block the lights with her bare hands.

"And mine?!" Charlotte said, trying to somehow fan herself.

"Queen!" Cathy said, before passing out on the floor alongside Charlotte due to the stage collapsing!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cathy and Charlotte were both immediately rushed to the nearby hospital following their New Year's Day play due to working in horrible conditions.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Renee said, with tears dripping down her face.

"Who?" Shane McMahon, the doctor, politely asked her.

"My best friend Cathy." Renee said, getting chocked up.

"We'll see. Fingers crossed." Kane, the other doctor, said.

"So, are you single now?" Brie said, getting touchy, feely with Seth.

"Who's this slut?" Renee said, stepping right in between them.

"You're the one looking like a slut." Nikki said, trying to find something seductive she was wearing, but came up short.

"Ladies, can we help you?" Roman said, looking like a living daydream to them both.

"Ah, yes, sir!" Brie said, swishing right over to him.

"I second that!" Nikki said, playing with his black long hair.

"Now ladies, do you wanna know the secret to a man's heart?" Roman said, putting his arms around them both.

"Please..." Brie said, in the most begging voice possible.

"Niceness." Roman said, before removing his arms.

As simple as that was for Roman to do, this really did change the way both Nikki and Brie treated other human beings from now on, because they simply just never truly thought about being, well, nice.

"Kill 'em with kindness, aye?" Renee said, walking over to him with some hot coffee.

"Always." Roman said, before thanking her for the cup.

"And thank you for saving my @ss back there, dude." Seth said, laughing.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure to save @sses and kick 'em!" Roman said, which made them all burst out laughing despite the very worst of circumstances.

A few minutes later, Dean stumbled through the door, "Sorry, what'd I missed?" He said, looking at everyone just blankly staring at him, "Hey, it's rude to stare ya know!" He added, walking closer to them all.

"Are you drunk, Dean?" Renee said, trying to smell his breath.

"Well, is he never?" Seth said, before getting gently shoved by Roman to stop.

"I heard that, Sethie!" Dean said, before almost falling over.

"We should probably just go home..." Renee said, as she desperately tries to keep Dean on his two feet.

"We're not already home?" Dean said, now more confused than ever before.

"Bye guys!" Roman said, as he's heard enough of this and decided to gently push them out of the hospital.

"So... I guess it's just you and me Big Dog." Seth said, as he watches Renee help put Dean safely into their car through a hospital window.

"Seth, Tyler or Colby? We're never really alone when I'm with you... and to be completely honest, it's scary as f*ck." Roman said, walking away before he could see the expression on Seth's face.

A few hours later, Shane and Kane both went into the waiting room to deliver the update on Cathy and Charlotte, "You can finally take them both home now!" Shane said, which he was then thanked with a bear hug.

"What about me?" Kane said, with arms wide open, "Of course!" Roman said, wrapping them up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Renee felt like a million bucks after successfully putting Dean to sleep despite all of his drunken rambling and other nonsense that he'll be surely sorry about in the morning.

As she was slowly walking down the steps to turn off the lights, she heard a knock on the front door, followed by, "It's me, Roman, open up." Whispered, since it was so late at night.

"What are you three doing back here?!" Renee said, after swinging open the door so hard that she actually thought she might've broke it.

"It looks like we have ourselves a Christmas angel." Roman said, 'cause seriously, like what else could've gotten them all so darn lucky around this time of year?

"We're, as you can guess, exhausted, so good night." Cathy said, dragging her nearly dead body all the way up the stairs, "Yeah, see ya around." Charlotte said, following her lead.

Renee then makes her way outside onto the porch only to find Roman sitting slumped down, "Where's Seth?" She said, closing the back door.

"He's probably somewhere doing God knows what on a CrossFit bar..." Roman said, standing up to lean on the reel.

"What in the world are you talking about-" Renee said, before being interrupted by the Big Dog, "Listen, I tried to contact him a few times... nothing back." Roman said, turning his face to cover up his emotions.

"Roman... what exactly happened?" Renee said, getting closer to him.

"I might've... hurt his feelings. But hey, how was I to know that he even had 'em?" Roman said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Roman." Renee said, saying his name in disapproval.

"Fine! I'll go take a look around for him." Roman said, moving away from the reel.

"Good, 'cause even though he'd rather die than admit this... he really does look up to you, Roman." Renee said, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Well, they don't call me the Big Dog for nothing." Roman said, giving her a grin.

Seth was at the local gym doing CrossFit, when he spotted from afar the last person he wanted to see, "Get out!" He said, turning his back away from him.

"Easy, easy, I just wanted to talk." It was none other than Roman, but he didn't come empty handed though, he brought along some expensive flowers.

"I'm worth a f*cking lot more than some cheap looking flowers, Ro." Seth said, side eyeing him.

"Or less..." Roman said, throwing the flowers into a trash can.

"Oh, here we go again?" Seth said, stepping closer to him.

"Look, I didn't come all the way over here just to fight." Roman said, tilting his head.

"Then why are you here?" Seth said, putting his hand on his hip.

"To... apologize... for what I said to you last night." Roman said, letting out a sigh.

"Why? It didn't even hurt me." Seth said, trying to cover up his feelings.

"Seth..." Roman said, looking deep into his eyes for a confession.

"Fine," Seth said, taking a seat on the window shield, "But who am I to have my feelings get hurt after betraying both you and Dean 3 years ago?" Seth added, not even able to look him face to face at this moment.

"Human." Roman said, now sitting side by side with him, "But above anything else... you're my little brother." He added, placing his arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Rome." Seth said, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Roman said, savoring this moment.

A few days later, everyone and everything's back to normal again, but 2018 certainly has made each one of them more grateful for all the stuff that money can't buy.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean said, as he watched his boyfriend put together some fancy looking electronic.

"Nothing anymore." Seth said, placing down the device on his desk, so he could pay full attention to his boyfriend.

"I was just thinking... do you wanna go hiking with me later on today?" Dean said, biting his bottom lip.

"No... let's do it right now!" Seth said, getting up to go grab his coat, which put the happiest face on Dean.

Back in the kitchen, Renee and Cathy were trying to get Roman to try their fake meat that they had just prepared for him, "Oh, come on, you'll love it." Renee said, pouting her pink lips.

"Yeah, we promise." Cathy said, batting her mascara eyelashes.

"Okie dokie." Roman said, taking a little bite out of the tofu, "Gimme more!" He said, laughing hysterically before quickly eating the rest of it.

At the pool laid Charlotte, alone, but she actually requested it this way, 'til she sat up to respond to a text message from Kurt & Jason apologizing, which she decided to accept, but didn't read the Mr. & Mrs. Ambrose one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope that you all find something good in my first fan fiction of 2018!


End file.
